Contract Bestowal
The ability to give a person a power or gain a power, or change an event through an agreement. A sub-power of Power Bestowal, Self-Power Bestowal and Wish Granting. Also Called *Deal With the Devil *Dealing *Faustian Bargain Capabilities The user can give a person a power, an object of power or change nearly any event within their power to something as trivial as transporting them to a location or as simple as knowledge on something. Some other uses include being their servant till they die or something as extreme as giving them a plot coupon. They can also create their own contract granting something within a contract's payment being as no payment. The user can take anything from a contracted client be it their powers, emotions, memory, soul or event in their past or future and maybe even someone connected to the client who they can choose to make him or her their servant. The contract can be fulfilled by doing some task or arduous payment. The user can bend the agreement to their own desires limited only by his/her power and therefore they can change the contracted into a monster as a way to give him or her a power. As long the agreement didn't say they could not perform a certain action their restraints are somewhat relative. The user can also simply agree to grant the person what they want without telling them what their payment is or when they will pay it. Associations *Assailant *Double-Edged Power *Guardianship *Powerful Objects *Reality Warping *Summoning - summoning contract *Wish Granting Limitations *Users require a lot of power to do a deal. *If the payment is the power source used to make contract happen (Souls). *If the contract itself is destroyed the contract is void. *Contract can be void if contracted item is destroyed. *User can only give power or gain powers within their limits. *To received any payment the user must have a lot of power. *The user must follow the nearly unbreakable rules of the contract not filled with loopholes which they can exploit to their own ends. *There is small chance of a loophole being created in the agreement by a low level user. *Payment may be paid at a later point as agreed upon in the contract. *Payment can be anything even things yet to come. *May be overruled by a higher power. For example: God or Devil. *Payment can be transferred to a third party if the said party agrees to it (knowingly or not). Known Users Gallery File:Roger_Smith's_Deal_with_the_Devil.png|Roger Smith (American Dad!) sold his soul to the Devil to win a guitar contest, but managed to con his rival into covering the "price for his lessons", freeing himself in exchange for his rival's soul. File:Giriko_Kutzusawa_suffers_from_breaking_a_contract.png|Giriko Kutzusawa (Bleach) breaks a contract with the God of Time set by his Fullbring, Time Tells No Lies, causing his eye to be burned away by the Flames of Time. File:Calvin_Dion_Avericci.png|Calvin Dion Avericci (Archie's Weird Mysteries) gave unsuspecting teens charge cards that allows them to buy things within his mall, free of charge, until they reach a limit, to which he then turns the victim into a mannequin; he corrupts teens so in order to repay his own debt of being able to shop endlessly, and his failure to do so resulted in his death. File:Kyosuke_Higuchi_Shinigami_Eyes.jpg|Kyosuke Higuchi (Death Note) made a deal with the Shinigami Rem for the Shinigami Eyes, granting him the ability to see names and lifespans of the people he looks at in exchange for half of his remaining lifespan. File:Summoning_Technique.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) made a contract with the toads, and can summon them by offering a drop of blood each time. 1561 Ursula 40 detail.jpg|Ursula (The Little Mermaid) has a way of making deals with her victims. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Powers by type Category:Inducement Powers Category:Rare power